Addiction
by swt kisses x
Summary: I wanted to kill myself. This was the first time in my life that I ever felt this way. I hate how I don’t understand how this is affecting me this way. I hate this I hate how this is ruining my life. I hate it. I hate how I have to admit that I need him.
1. PART ONE: Chapter 1

Hello, Hello, i'm _backkkk_!!

First and foremost, i'm very sorry to all youi wonderful viewers who were looking forward to my sequel to 'Gone'. **Forever Yours** has been taken off for re-writing/editing. So basically, i'm revising it to be better for your reading pleasure . i came up with a new story-**Addiction**, hopefully you will like it. Sorry again about **Forever Yours** but hopefully in the meantime, **Addiction** will keep you satisfied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans-only this story and plot.

**Summary**: I wanted to kill myself. This was the first time in my life that I ever felt this way. I hate how I don't understand how this is affecting me this way. I hate this; I hate how this is ruining my life. I hate it. I hate how I have to admit that I need him.

* * *

"_I don't know, I might have to stay after school to finish my Spanish test. Plus, I can't cheer at your game because I'm doing something tonight" _

"_Well, my football team doesn't leave until around 4:30 since our game is down over in G.C. so we have time-at least an hour". _

"_Well, I don't know. Why are you even playing to G.C. if it isn't even in our school district?" _

"_Beats me, but I'll call you after school alright? Do great on your Spanish test."_

"_Thanks." The bell rang and he hugged me before he left._

We've been talking about it ever since Homecoming game. I was a Cheerleader at Jump City High School. Also a freshman at this school-not to mention the only freshman on our Varsity Cheerleading Team. I didn't look like a freshman though-5'8, shiny red auburn hair, a natural tan that many girls wish they could have, and striking emerald eyes. I pretty much was one of a kind. Or, that's what he said.

I had art 5th period. It was a mixed class filled with some freshman, a couple of sophomores, three juniors, and a bunch of seniors. It was the easiest class I had-you just had to sit there and watch movies about paintings and stuff. It was also the most boring class I had. Well, until homecoming. I had a bunch of well-known seniors in my class-some I knew quite well.

Garfield Logan, our parents were good friends ever since I was born and he was four years old. He's dating my best friend Rachel Roth, a sophomore, and they're so in love it's sick-in the sickening sweet kind of way. He's been pretty much the older brother I never had-and one of my really good friends, one of the best I suppose.

Victor Stone, I've known him ever since I was in 6th grade and he started high school. He's Gar's best friend and he liked me over summer a little bit. But he has a girlfriend and I made it clear that we were only good friends-the brotherly and sisterly kind of relationship. He's fine with that.

Roy Harper, I always think he's a senior but he's one of the juniors. We had a thing over summer, but it kind of died. He's transferring out of the class too, the teacher hates him and vice versa. He can be attractive-on the football team also, co-captain of the varsity soccer team, and overall a nice appearance. Maybe I always think he's a senior because of his friend-Richard Grayson.

Which brings me to the devil himself. Richard Grayson. A senior-everyone likes him, there's not one person who doesn't adore him. Ever since he saw me in my cheer uniform and I saw him in his football jersey, we just started talking. I have no idea why. If everyone doesn't like him for his personality, then they definitely like him for his looks. 6'0, very built, thick black spiky hair and cool icy blue eyes to die for. Everyone in that class has at least said one thing about the both of us being together. It's either that we'd look really cute together or that we should go out so we can look cute together.

Anyways, we've talked over the phone since the two days before our Homecoming Football game. We practiced outside in front of the bleachers two days beforehand and the football players were done with practice so they just sat watching us. Most of the senior girls on the team went up and flirted with the other senior guys, and I was just sitting alone texting Rachel. She was a sophomore on the water-polo team at our school and was dating Gar. Apparently, Richard just sits right next to me and doesn't talk. He grabbed my phone, called his phone, threw it back to me and supported his back on the bleacher behind us. I gave him a look that said, "What is wrong with you?" and he just smiled. That gorgeous smile of his. My phone vibrated with a new text message.

**RG: **_U looked really cute out there practicing Kori._

I smiled and replied back:

**KA: **_Wish I could say the same about u._

I turned around and laid the back of my head on his legs while he was just sitting back with his sunglasses absorbing the rays from the setting sun.

**RG: **_Talk abt burn. I didn't finish, I meant to say u looked really cute when u guys were practicing and u fell on ur ass trying to do some kind of back-flip._

**KA: **_If I knew u were watching just me, I would have just ran up and slapped u._

**RG: **_O really now?_

**KA: **_Ya really._

**RG: **_Then I would have kissed u._

I sat up and tilted my head to the side with a confused look.

_"What..?" I asked quietly._

_"It's true. Want me to prove it?" I laughed._

_"Please, Richard, you kissing me? Right. Take a look, you're a senior, and I'm a freshman. Get the difference?"_

_"No. you're beautiful and I don't get why you aren't believing me."_

_"Because Seniors like you are supposed to flirt with freshmen girls like me."_

_"Maybe I'm just flirting with you because I'm attracted to you?"_

_"Right and I am queen of the fucking world."_

_"You're the queen of my world."_

_"Nice pick up line; okay prove to me you're not kidding and once you do, I'll give you a kiss."_

_"Easy." He stood up and yelled for everyone's attention._

_"Excuse me everybody, I, Richard Grayson, think Kori Anders is the hottest girl I've ever met!" everyone started laughing and cheering and I blushed furiously._

_"Now, how about that kiss?" he asked me once he sat back down..._

I smiled at how he supposedly announced he liked me. Or really how he supposedly thought I was hot. I made it into my Spanish class a minute before the bell rang and sat in my seat.

"Hey, what's up with the smiles Kor?"

I turned my head to the left and saw my good friend Jinx looking at me like I was crazy (Her real name is Jenny but we came up with her nick name 'Jinx' since she always got people in trouble).

"Nothing, why?"

"You're just, unusually happier than normal."

"Just thinking about the past…"

"Richard?"

"I might hang out with him after school."

"That's cool. Aren't you cheering for him tonight?"

"Nah, I don't feel like going on a 1 hour trip down to G.C. so I told everyone that I had family things to do."

"Nice Kori. I'm going to grab a bite with Wally tonight-I'm starting to really like that kid."

"You guys are really cute together."

"Anyways, what are you and Grayson gonna do today?"

"No idea, we're just gonna, hang out I guess…"

"Right…"

We both quieted when our Spanish teacher distributed the tests.

'_Me and Richard Grayson hanging out…who knows what the fuck will happen.'_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this..._

xoxo;

-**swt kisses x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Titans

First and foremost, happy fourth of july (: haha

**cartoonstar:** first reviewer, thank you for loving this story : i'm so glad you like it!

**PataTakeru: **sorry about my language-it's kind of a habit. but anyways, thank's for reviewing my story!

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha:** i am absolutely thrilled you think my story is interesting!

**sTaRfIrExrObIn:** of course i'll write some more for you! haha

**Stormy Midnight: **it'sas if you can tell what's going to be in my story-dramaaa haha

**Thanks to my first five reviewers! you guys ROCK! **

* * *

"So how was your Spanish test?"

"It was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"So…where are you?"

"I don't know, come find me."

I hung up because I was still unsure if I really wanted to hang out with him. I saw Rachel and Gar sitting on a bench talking and I decided to go sit with them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey, Kor, we were just about to make out until you came along…or did you want to join us? I have no objections to that!" Gar joked.

"Oh god, shut up Gar, hey Kori, what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking of possibly heading home."

"And miss the chance of hanging out with me?" Richard said behind me. I jumped and Rachel and Gar just raised their eyebrows at me.

"On second thought Rachel, I guess I'm hanging out with Richard for a little bit."

She gave me this, 'you better explain yourself later' look because we both knew she hated him-even though they are cousins. She's told me stories and how he's an asshole and everything, but I never believed her…at least not yet.

"Dude, you have a game today though, how are you going to hang out with Kori?" Gar asked while getting up.

"Talked to the coach, said I had some stuff to do."

"Okay man, well just tell me how the game goes tonight. Come on Rae, let's get something to eat."

"Call me tonight Kori," Rachel said while giving me a hug.

"Okay."

They both got up and left leaving Richard and I alone.

"Thought about backing out of our plans?" He asked while putting an arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

"What plans do you speak of Mr. Grayson?"

"Me showing my sign of affection for you"

"What is this sign of affection you speak of…_sweetie?_" He smiled widely and I giggled. We kept walking and crossed the street to go towards this small neighborhood nearby.

"Where are we going?"

"One of my favorite places."

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow-"_Favorite_ places…?"

"Yeah, a small and secluded park I used to go to with my parents before…"

"Before what?"

"Nothing, story for another time."

It was kind of breezy, and I moved closer into him while he held me tighter. It was a comfortable silence between us, even though I really wanted to know what happened to his parents. I mean, I knew they died, but he never explained to me what happened.

We stopped in front of a small little kid's park. There were autumn trees with leaves falling off and leaves being blown away from the sidewalk. There was a slide, and monkey bars, two of those teeter totter things and some swings. It was a simple park and there were a couple of benches on the side.

He took my hand led me towards one.

We sat down and we looked at the park it was getting cloudier and a little darker.

Too bad I didn't bring a jacket today.

We were sitting and he put his arm around me while kissing my head. I looked up and smiled,

"What was that for?" He shrugged.

"Nothing. You're just really cute." I laughed and he chuckled a little with me. I hit him and he slightly pushed me.

"Hey! That's not very nice Richard," I pouted. He mocked me by pouting in an insanely weird way-his bottom lip too pouted and his eyes too squinted. It was cute.

"That's not vewy nice Richard!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Richard I'm warning you…"

"Richard I'm warning you…"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Okay." And he kissed me.

Richard Grayson was kissing me. Me! Kori Anders! A freshman! He is a freaking senior! But, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He moved his head away before I could kiss back and partly lifted his eyelids to look at me and I partly lifted my eyelids to look at him. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever and I lifted my head a little and captured his lips. He was in shock for half a second and kissed back. I automatically put my hands around his neck and his were around my waist. We kept kissing until his tongue asked for entrance on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and it was like he was memorizing every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

Wow.

He started to move his hands and down and rested them on my hips and I ran my fingers through his hair. He moved a little to get more comfortable but I somehow got my right leg to go across his legs and I straddled him while pulling away. We slightly smiled while we were apart until reached behind my head and kissed me hard. I licked his lips as if asking for entrance and once he opened his mouth, I pulled away and he made a small growl at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

I've never done that before-with anyone. I mean, I've kissed people before but this, this was so weird- yet absolutely amazing.

He looked up at me and I smiled.

"Happy that you finally got to show me your sign of affection?" I asked cheekily.

"Very happy, until you stopped." He pouted as if he were a little boy who didn't get what he wanted.

"Well, you have a football game and I have homework so, you had enough affection for one day."

"Well, can't we just forget about everything and keep on kissing?"

"I wish" and I kissed him on the lips softly, "but I need to go, you need to go, so maybe next time babe?"

He shrugged and looked a little sad and I gave him another kiss on the cheek before getting up. I held my hand out for him to get up and once he took it, he gave me a huge hug. We stayed like that for a while- me in his arms, him holding me; and I felt like I was complete. I realized, I really liked Richard, and that I want to be with him. I didn't care about what other people thought about him, or me, or how much we care for each other.

_I liked Richard Grayson; so what can honestly go wrong with that? _

_

* * *

_

whoo so just one thing to say, the next chapter is so long. i'm thinking about cutting it up in 2 but maybe my lazy butt will just leave it at 1. but it's so long i'm not even joking-you've been warned (;

**xoxo,**

**-swt kisses x**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TT. or The Veronica's song '4Ever'. I just own the plot

My loves, i'm sorry for the late update BUT, this is my REALLY long chapter for you.

Enjoy, and see you in a week or two (:

ps. anyone read the last Harry Potter book? I thought it was such a good book. haha

* * *

Thank God it was a Friday yesterday because if I had to see Richard I have no idea what would've happened at school. I liked Richard and all but I didn't want have people teasing me, or rather us, about how he feels about me and vice versa.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever, let me show you all the things that we cou-_

I picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, so much for calling me last night."

"Sorry Rae, I fell asleep when I got home…"

"Right…anyways, what happened?"

"Well, we walked to the park, talked, sat on the bench, talked, argued, kissed, kissed more, went back to the school where he left and I called Amanda to pick me up."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Movie night at my house? Come early then we'll call people."

"Alright bye."

"Later."

I closed my phone and checked the time- 5:47 pm. What the hell have I done all day? Oh yeah, thinking about Richard. And the way he kisses, and holds me, and his smell and the way he talks to me and how he's so fucking perfect it drives me crazy. Crazy about him I mean-I laughed inwardly and decided to get ready for tonight.

* * *

I opened the door to see Rae wearing a dark blue JCHS Water-polo sweatshirt and black jeans with black converse. She had somewhat heavy eyeliner on and her hair down.

"I still don't get why you are in water-polo Rae," I giggled while stepping aside to let her in. "you hate getting wet."

She shrugged. "I like to think that after an intense game of trying to make goals in the water but staying above lets me look forward to being dry and just reading afterwards when I get home. I really don't care anymore and it gives my asshole father the satisfaction that I'm actually doing something somewhat violent." Rachel sat on my loveseat couch and flipped through channels.

"So have you gone to the doctor's yet?" she asked me.

"Um, why would I?"

"To see if you're positive of STDs."

"Rachel Roth!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at her. "Kissing Richard Grayson does not mean I automatically have STDs!"

"Okay, okay, I meant Mono." I gave her a mean look and stuck out my tongue and she stuck out hers.

We started laughing so hard until tears came out of our eyes.

"Oh wow Kor, we're really stupid." She panted while wiping her eyes.

"You tell me," I chuckled "so who's on our Saturday night line up?"

"Gar, Jinx, her boy toy, not Dick, Victor can't make it-basketball conditioning, Roy? Not Dick, and I can't think of anyone else."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"No Dick."

"God, I think I got your point Rae."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I think you just don't want to see your blood-related cousin."

"I've see him enough in my life. I don't think we need to see him as much anymore."

"Alright, I texted everyone, NOT Richard and they should be coming over soon."

"Okay so regular horror movie or a suspenseful horror movie?"

* * *

"Dude! Watch out! Run! Faster! He's gonna get you! RUNN!!" Gar shouted while tugging onto Rachel's sweatshirt. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly-looking somewhat annoyed..

Jinx and Wally were pretty much holding onto each other for dear life-Jinx screaming and Wally laughing. Roy was sitting next to me and I had my legs resting on his thighs since I was lying down. He kept shaking them when he thought something was going to happen. I've learned that if we were having a movie night and it was planned by me or Rachel, it's bound to be a scary movie; and if it's not interesting to me, I learned to tune it out and not even watch it-too many nightmares to count from.

My phone vibrated and I opened a new text message.

**RG:** _Hey beautiful, what r u up to?_

**KA:** _Nm, just hanging out with people…u?_

**RG:** _Just thinking of u. _

**KA:** _Haha, how was your game?_

**RG:**_ Pls don't ask._

**KA:** _That bad? It's b/c I wasn't there :)_

**RG:** _Of course. What are u doing 2moro?_

**KA:** _Nothing y?_

**RG:** _Let's hang out._  
**KA:** _y?_

**RG:** _So I can see u and ur beautiful face._

**KA:** _And 2 make out rite?_

**RG:** _O, so u want 2 make out now? Geez, Kori, talk about a little frisky…_

**KA:** _stfu I was jk._

**RG:** _I know. But let's hang out_

**KA:** _y?_

**RG:** _do u need to ask that 4 everything?_

**KA:**_ yes._

**RG:** _b/c I like u. _

**KA:** _right._

**RG:** _well u like me 2 rite?_

**KA:** _well, I didn't freaking make out w/ u just b/c I felt like it._

**RG:** _Alright, it's settled. We're hanging out 2moro._

**KA:** _If I even come._

**RG:** _quit making things harder on urself. If we like each other, obviously we'll have a good time._

**KA:** _geez Richard, talk abt freaking demanding. _

**RG:** _just 4 u baby._

**KA:** _I'll see u 2moro._

I closed my phone shut and snuggled into the pillow I was lying on. I shut my eyes and couldn't get rid of the smile that was plastered all over my face.

"Who were you texting that got you all happy Kori?" Roy asked patting my leg. I turned over to face him and stuck out my tongue.

"None of your business stupid head"

"You're real mature"

"Why thank you Roy Harper," he shook his head and I laughed.

* * *

Rachel spent the night last night and we didn't get too much sleep. That's how it always is when Rachel is over-we talk about everything and do the most randomest things. We ordered late night pizza and she dared me to cover it all up with mustard and eat it-it wasn't too bad, I actually kind of liked it.

It was around 11:30 am and I was getting ready for the day with Richard while Rachel was lying on her stomach reading a magazine.

"How does this look?" I asked. I was wearing a white low cute white shirt, a purple mini-skirt and white flip flops.

"That's really cute for you-if you want him to get into your pants easily." She said glancing up quickly and then turned the page of the magazine she was reading. I groaned and went back into my closet. I came out a few minutes later with a light purple halter top, a white belt and gray jeans with my white flip flops.

"Better Rae?"

She nodded. I sighed and sat at my vanity trying to figure out what to do with my hair. After a while, I decided to just pin up one side with a white flower pin. I outlined the top of my eyelids with lavender eyeliner and the bottom with a smoky black. I added a little mascara and some strawberry lip gloss and I was good to go.

"Watch out when you two hang out, I really don't trust him Kor," Rae said.

"I'll be fine Rachel Roth. I trust you and Gar don't I? You two are using condoms I hope. So why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's him I don't trust. I just don't want you to get hurt. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I paused for a second and panicked a little.

_Does he?_

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem like the person who would cheat on his girlfriend."

"Yes he does. Well, I don't know, last time our moms talked, his mom said he had a girlfriend-Babs or something lame like that was her name."

_He can't have a girlfriend, if he did, why would he say all that stuff to me?_

"Yeah, that sounds lame, Babs? Sounds like a freaking hamster or something."

Rachel laughed a little and my phone started to vibrate again.

**RG:** _Hey, I'm outside._

**KA:** _Then come in, the door is open._

**RG:** _R ur parents home?_

**KA:**_ No. they're like, nvr home-they work all the time or on vacation._

I heard the door open and I yelled,

"I'm up here! Come upstairs!" I heard him jog up the stairs and walk towards my room. He leaned against my door frame and greeted me.

"Hey Kori…and Rachel. What are you doing here?" he looked at her a little surprised. She glared at him suspiciously.

"I'm her best friend Grayson, what do you think?"

"Sohhh-reee, Rachel. I was just wondering. No need to be mean to relatives." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later Kori, I don't need any _germs_ to infect me. You ought to do the same-I don't want to hear that you have STDs because of Grayson." She left and I shrugged at Richard. He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Well, let's go yes? I'm bored already." I said grabbing my phone and money and putting it in my back pocket.

"No way," Richard said while walking over and sitting on my bed, "I want to see how comfy your bed is for future reference." I raised my eyebrow,

"Future reference? There is no future reference because this is the one and only time you will ever be in my room."

"We'll see about that." He grinned and I scoffed at him.

"Please, like I'd ever want you in my room ever again."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, because I'm right."

"Well, we'll hang out here. You have a T.V., a computer and an iPod dock-we're fine. We're home alone and it's the perfect place to chill on a Sunday afternoon."

"So I got dressed for nothing."

"No, you look stunning, I appreciate you trying to dress nice for me! I, on the other hand, could've done a better job for you." I looked over his clothes-a white button up shirt with a white wife beater underneath, black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was spiked up in his perfect, messy looking way and the white brought out the light shade of blue in his eyes.

"You look decent enough Richard," I laughed a little.

"Can I have a hug then?" I looked at him and he pouted. I shook my head slowly while smiling and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back. As I was letting go, he pulled me down and kissed me. After a moment or two I pulled away.

"No, we can't! What if my brother or sister comes home? They might say something to my parents." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I was really good friends with your brother last year when he was a senior and I was a junior. Your sister is the same age as me and I know she wouldn't tell because from what I've heard, she brings boys home all the time. So having me here is nothing." I looked at him and realized he was right. I heisted a little and looked onto the ground and stood up straight. I fixed my shirt and moved all my hair over to my left shoulder. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I looked at him back trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_Well, just, ugh, what the hell?_

I moved towards him and sat on his knee. I put my hand on his face and stared in his eyes a little. Deep down, I knew that he had feelings for me, and deep down I knew he wanted to be with me. But above that, his eyes played an act-acting as if he needed me, and he wanted me-that I was the only one in his life. I fell for it. I closed the gap between us and kissed him lightly. He held the back of one of my legs and had one arm around my waist. He deepened the kiss and things got more heated. I moved so I could straddle him and he fell backwards onto my bed. He rolled us over so he was on top and he held his weight on his arms that were on either side of me. We pulled apart for some air and I turned my head to the side breathing a little hard. He started kissing my neck and I ran my hands through his hair. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and slightly pushed his face towards me. I looked for his lips and we kissed once more. We kept kissing until I heard the door slam shut downstairs. I immediately pushed Richard off of me and straightened up. I ran to my vanity mirror and looked at myself. Chapped lips and messy hair.

Great. I put chap-stick on and brushed my hair to look decent.

"Kori?" I heard Amanda yell as she was coming up. "Who's the visitor you have?"

I glanced at Richard and saw him laying face down, his face on my pillow. She stopped at the doorframe and looked at me, then Richard, then me again.

"Why is Dick here?" she asked.

"Um, we were just hanging out Mandy." Seriously, my sister and I could look like twins except that we had different colors of everything. She was an inch or two taller with beige skin. Her hair was black but looked violet like Rachel's in the sunlight and her eyes were a really dark brown-almost black, but it complimented her perfectly. She was really pretty, but her attitude killed it; she was a bitch majority of the time, and a loving sister occasionally.

"Did you kill him or something?" she pointed at him and gave me a questioning look on why he was lying face down.

"I bet him that he couldn't stay like that for 5 minutes without coming up for air." She laughed.

"That's such bullshit Kori. Obviously you two were hooking up."

"No really, I did bet him that."

"Whatever, Dick Grayson and my baby sister? What an interesting couple. I'm going out tonight and I think Ryan is coming down tomorrow. So if you two are going to do the dirty, make sure to throw away the aftermath." I gasped at her and she laughed. "Bye sister dear."

That's Mandy- she loved making my life awkward. I looked over at Richard.

"Richard?" I tilted my head to the side was nervous about him. "Richard? Are you alright?"

He nodded in my pillow and put a hand up. After a minute or two he finally lifted his head.

"Okay, I think I'm okay now."

"What were you doing, suffocating yourself?" he blushed deeply and I took a mental picture. _I got Richard Grayson to blush. He's so cute._

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, want to grab some fresh air?" I smiled and nodded furiously. He chucked and sat up.

"Alright, hope you're not afraid of speed."

"Why would I be?"

"I brought my R-cycle." My mouth hung open a little in surprise and he grinned.

_Oh what a day we're gonna have today…_

_

* * *

_

**xoxo,**

**-swt kisses x**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey loves...hopefully the last chapter was good? (:

Disclaimer: don't own TT.

* * *

Ugh. Monday mornings were a bitch. I woke up to my alarm clock and stretched out my arms in bed. After a few minutes I got up and went to take a quick shower. Once I got out, I went to my closet to choose what to wear.

"OH MY GOD, I HATE MONDAYS! What happened to the weekend?" Rachel screamed when she walked in. She was about to rant some more as she usually does but stopped before she said anything. She looked me up and down and whistled. "Geez Kor, do you have a date or something today?"

I answered with a simple no and checked myself over again. I wore a short jean shorts that showed off my long tan legs, a low-cut v long sleeve that was white, and Ugg boots that only came up to my ankle. Simple but in a sexy way-hey, I had to look good if I was going to be Richard's next girl. I glanced at Rachel and she rolled her eyes. I went towards my vanity and looked at her in my mirror.

"Rache, Mondays totally deserve to have a good outfit day. It shows that you'll have one every day for this week."

"Let's just go. Wouldn't want to keep your boy toy waiting now do you?" I smiled and grabbed my stuff. We went inside Rachel's car and put on our seatbelts. Technically, Rachel wasn't supposed to drive alone or even with a 'minor' but she's a good driver and it's only two more months until she can drive alone.

* * *

We arrived at the school and some people whistled or clapped or wooed at me when we passed by. _Sorry boys, not for you_, I thought to myself. I smiled and kept on walking. We met up with Vic, his current girlfriend Karen, Gar, and Roy. I glanced around to see if Richard was anywhere near but didn't seem him.

"Whoa Anders, talk about dress to impress-if you wanted to impress me, you should've just kissed me on the cheek and it'd be a done deal." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Whoa Harper, you're just as lame as ever. Get over it. I just felt like looking nice today."

"Someone's bitter today…did you and your mysterious boyfriend break up?" he asked in a taunting and teasing voice.

"Lay off asshole. I don't have a mysterious boyfriend so leave me alone. It wouldn't hurt if you just complimented how I looked instead of being a conceited jerk." I pushed him out of my way when I walked past him and when he called my name out I flipped him off. I walked inside my first period class and sat down in my seat. No one was really there yet except for some nerds and Jinx was probably going to be late…again. I looked out the window and thought about the scene that just took place. _Why was I so mad, because Richard wasn't there? Whatever, Roy is just stupid_. The bell rang and kids came in class and took their seats. Our teacher, Mr. Mod, otherwise known as Mad Mod since he was a weird science guy, told our class to settle down and keep quiet.

* * *

It was the middle of lunch and I still haven't seen Richard all day. At least I see him during lunch. Maybe he's absent? I don't know, but we'll see next period. The bell rang and I said good-bye to everyone and walked to art with Gar.

"Hey, what was up with this morning?" he asked me while throwing away a soy-protein power bar wrapper.

"Nothing, there's just a lot of things on my mind."

"Like your date with Dick?" I gasped and pushed him a little bit.

"Who told you that?!"

"Rae did."

"Well for your information my dearest Gar, the HANGOUT was fine. This morning I was just thinking about some other things."

"Oh okay. You'll tell me later right?"

"Yeah…" I shrugged and he gave me a comforting hug. Something I needed but wanted from someone else. Gar really was like the older brother I never had-someone who knew me inside out and I could have a serious conversation with him, even though he was voted 'Class Clown' of the school's 'Senior Favorites'. My real older brother, Ryan, was more of a jokester-we were close by having fun and pulling pranks on people. We always helped each other out but only when one of us was in trouble-we never really talked about out life and stuff and our problems.

We sat down and waited for our art teacher to come in. After five minutes, Gar pointed out a note on the white board.

"Everyone look! Teach left us a note!" He ran up and read it aloud, "Students, please enjoy this video on the different shades of orange. It truly is fascinating and tomorrow I will be asking you which shade of orange is your favorite! Gar, please throw away this note and start the tape. Make sure you don't put the tape in backwards this time, I don't want another VCR to end up breaking because of your mistakes." We all laughed while Gar blushed and crumpled up the paper. He turned on the movie and put it on mute while we all just sat around and chilled. Gar was having a contest with Victor on who would be able to throw a paper airplane the farthest so I decided to text Richard.

**KA:** Hey, r u here 2day?

It wasn't long until I got a reply.

**RG:** Yeah, I'm right next to you.

I looked to my left and only saw Gar and Vic folding papers and stuff. I looked to my right and it was like, WHOA. There he was-smiling and looking a little tired.

"Scared you huh?" He panted.

"Not really…more like surprised me. Why are you so tired and late and stuff?" He shrugged and put his arm around me.

"I lost track of time," I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "So, what's up Kor?"

I kind of just stared at him; wasn't he going to like, just talk about how our weekend was, and how like we are supposed to be together by now? Something at least…? _Maybe I'm just over-thinking it._

"Uh, Kori, are you there?" Richard kept waving his hand back and forth in front of my face and I shook my head a few times to get focused again.

"What, yeah, sorry Richard."

"It's fine-what were you thinking about?" Then I locked eyes with him and it was as if he was saying-_are you thinking about what's been happening to us lately?_

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some stuff that happened today."

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was somehow tension between us now-and I don't know about him but I was ready to just grab his face down and start kissing him like crazy. I slumped down into my seat and Richard put his arm on top of my head. We didn't really say anything because it was mostly one to two word responses. Gar looked over and noticed how we weren't our usual selves.

"Dudes, did someone die or something?" he asked with feigned suspicion. We both looked up and stared at him with questioning looks.

"Well, neither of you two are lovey-dovey gross flirting with each other and Dick, you never called me on Friday to tell me about the game."

"We don't flirt Gar!" I exclaimed.

"We're just not in the moment right now man," he stated. I looked at him and punched in him the shoulder.

"Richard! We do not flirt! That's gross! We are not even a couple yet or something!" I said while laughing. He smiled and hugged me. Gar gave us a thumbs up and said,

"That's better you guys, now if you'll excuse me, I'm still on the phone with Rachel."

He left and it was just the two of us again. _Gar's such a weirdo sometimes._

"You want us to be together Kori?" Richard quietly asked.

"What are you talking about…?" I asked back.

"'We are not even a couple yet' were your exact words. Does this mean we are going to be one?" I looked at him wide eyes and he moved a little to look at me.

"Um, I don't know, I don't care…"

"Well obviously you do if you even said that."

"It's called 'Freedom of Speech'; I can say whatever I want to say."

"Well I can ask whatever I want to say also"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I hate you; you made things awkward for me now."

"I don't care, I'm older than you"

"I don't care, you should listen to me"

"Well you're stupid because you think I should listen to you when you're just a freshman"

"Go away, you make me mad!"

"Fine"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"Go on a date with me"

"FINE-wait what?"

"We're going on a date together. I believe you agreed-rather willingly I must say Korina"

"Oh my gosh. I hate you."

"And I could never hate you."

"I'm leaving."

"Why? To get ready for our date?" I shook my head and pointed at the clock. The bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff. I'm surprised no one paid attention to us in that class-but it doesn't really matter now. Richard came up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

"I can't wait for our date Kor," I acted like I reluctantly hugged back when really that's where I wanted to stay all day-in his arms.

"Whatever Richard, call me whenever you want to go on one." We both smiled and went our separate ways.

**xoxo,**

**-swt kisses x**


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own the TT.

_so um..stands cowardly behind door sorry for the LATE LATE LATE update. ff wouldn't log me in-from three different computers. hopefully this will be the end of my problems.. -.- hope you enjoy: Oh, btw, sad chapter. sorry! _

* * *

It's been like this all week; last week too. Richard coming in late looking tired and panting as if he had just ran a marathon. Seriously, what is making that boy late so much? I've tried to text him a couple of times but most of the time he texts me back it's a dead conversation. _Maybe he's forgotten about our date…? Oh god I hope not._

It was after school and I felt like walking home. I love the breeze that is blowing all around me. It's going to be Christmas in like a month and a half and I was so excited. It was a more than a little chilly so I pulled my jacket around me a little tighter. Alright, so time to come up with some ideas.

_How about…ice skating? I love to ice skate! But wait, would Richard want to? Hmm…maybe going to the movies? Never mind. That's a date screaming of make-out session in the back row. Possibly paint-balling? Ahh, welts hurt just thinking about it. Dinner? No, lunch-breakfast! That's something new, who goes out to breakfast for a date? Wait, damn it, who really goes out to breakfast for a date…? Hah, probably Katrina 'Kitten' Moth and her freakish weird boyfriend Fang. God, I hate the two-Fang tried to hit on me over summer and Katrina tried hooking up with Roy when we were involved. Geez, why is his name Fang..? He probably sucks up all the brains from Kitten's head while attempting to give her a hickey in their everyday live make-out session in front of her locker. Bleck, so no on breakfast-I just lost my appetite and WHOA what the hell? _

Someone just ran up behind me picked me up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wiped the slobber off my face and turned around.

"What the fu-Roy?" he laughed and gave me a side hug.

"Surprise Kor!" I gave him a weird look and pushed him off of me.

"Hey, I was just trying to be sweet and not a conceited jerk here!" I sighed and stopped to look at him.

"I'm sorry for calling you that, it's just, I had an interesting weekend at the time and I was just mad that it was over."

"Forgiven. So where are you headed to?"

"I don't know, home? Possibly JCTC?"

"I'll walk you there if you'd like? Or keep you company..?" He pouted a ridiculous pout that made him look like a baby who had just sucked on a lemon for the first time. I had to laugh.

"Sure Harper, whatever you want."

"Well, in that case…I want you" I laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Oh shut up!" He smiled and we walked toward the town center.

* * *

I took a sip of the hot chocolate Roy had bought for both of us at the coffee shop while we both sat down on the couch by the window. Warmth trickled down my throat and I made a sigh of contentment.

"Who knew they'd sell such good hot cocoa at a coffee shop?" I asked him. He looked at me funny.

"Everyone does…how can you not?"

"Well, hot cocoa is not a coffee, duh Roy."

"Well what do you think all these kids with their parents drink when they buy coffee? A decaf frap.?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was…just kidding? Yeah, I was just keeping you in check Roy."

"Psh, yeah right." We both laughed and smiled at each other. When we're alone like this and having fun together, sometimes I wonder why it didn't work out between the both of us. We laughed and joked about some memories we both had and how life was for both of us (excluding anything involving Richard) and how school is going by pretty fast.

After a little bit he excused himself to the bathroom and I sipped some more of my hot cocoa. I turned a little and looked at the scenery outside the window. There were some trees around the parking lot and some wind-blower guys blowing the leaves out of the street. I looked at some of the kids and people walking by, occasionally couples popping up and smiled. _Maybe me and Richard can become that…_ I looked over this scene one more time until I saw this one car parked nearby the coffee shop. It looked really familiar. Then it suddenly hit me-that was Richard's car! I remember it now! When we dropped by his house to grab something to eat before heading over to the park that one day, I asked him whose car that was in his driveway and said it was his.

I moved a little closer to the window where my nose was almost touching it. He was in the backseat with someone-some girl with red hair.

Whoa, they looked more than friendly.

_No! Maybe she's just a relative and she collapsed and he's giving her CPR! He can't have a girlfriend! That wouldn't be right! He asked me on a date! Maybe that isn't Richard! Maybe it's just his dad who borrowed his car! No, it can't be Richard, it isn't! _

I felt tears coming to my eyes and prayed for them not to fall. I jumped a little when Roy came back causing my hot cocoa to spill some on my hand.

"Whoa Kori are you okay? Did it hurt that bad for you to cry? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he quickly grabbed a napkin and started wiping it on the spilled beverage.

"Oh no, no it's fine Roy, I just burnt myself there earlier this morning and it hurt a little to be burnt again. Don't worry about it" I lied while smiling and half-heartedly giggling. He gave me a hug and apologized again and I suggested we go. We went outside and he saw the same car I had been watching intently not too long ago.

"Whoa, check it out! Dick with his latest girlfriend getting hot and heavy in public-what a retard." I looked at him with feigned innocence and asked him,

"When did Richard get a girlfriend? He surely hasn't told me."

"Oh, not that many people know-two at the most. Me and Vic. I don't get why he hasn't told anyone else. He hasn't even told Gar and he's in our group-maybe because he's going to spread the word to everyone in the school."

_Or maybe he didn't want me finding out._

"Well, that's pretty interesting…I guess." He laughed a little and started walking. I took one more look at the car and at that moment Richard looked up. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me because of his sunglasses but he stopped doing whatever he was doing and froze. Then the red-headed girl pulled him down and they were at it again.

I caught up with Roy and walked with him quietly.

* * *

He dropped me home and I thanked him for that wonderful (until the worst thing imaginable just got shoved into my face) afternoon with him. I went towards my room and took of my jacket. I fell on top of my bed and grabbed the closest thing by me. The memory of him just being in my room came back to my head and all I could do was try to forget about it.

It wasn't working.

I squeezed tighter to the pillow and tried to keep the tears from falling. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Maybe it's Rachel._ _Great, a new text message._

**RG: **Hey what's up?

I stared angrily at the phone thinking of what a selfish, two timing, cheating bastard he was. I threw my phone at my wall really hard and watched as the screen broke into a million pieces. I slowly watched as everything fell and scattered onto the floor. It was only soon after when I fell back into my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

_That's exactly how my heart feels now. Broken into a million pieces…_

_

* * *

_

**xoxo;;**

**swt kisses x**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own TT. /

Hey guys, so here's the update-done with PART one of Addiction, working on Part Two and debating on when to start posting 'Forever Yours'.

Thanks for all the reviews and help you guys have been giving me! Forgive me when I don't update as much as you'd like, but I'm determined to finish this story before the end of the year! ( Hopefully it doesn't take me literally a whole year...)

So I present to you, the next chapter of Addiction.You guys rock!

* * *

I woke up around 10 am the next morning. I got up groggily and looked at myself in the mirror. _Shit._ That's exactly what I looked like. I stripped off all of my clothes and jumped into my shower. I let the warm water hit my skin and I leaned back against my shower wall. I slid down slowly and felt the tears fall down my face once more.

_He just wanted you for your body. He never cared about you. How stupid were you to think he actually cared for you? He's a senior-that's all they want. Well, except Gar but still. Richard Grayson has never liked you nor ever will. Give up, get over it, you've been used and you don't want that happening again. _

Slowly I stopped listening to my inner thoughts and finished my shower. When I was finished, I wiped my mirrors and I dried myself off. I put on some underwear and a bra and looked myself over.

_He's a bastard. He cheated on his girlfriend and I'm sure he'd do the same to me if I were his girlfriend. He's a jerk, a disgusting, needy pervert and everything about him is all an act. Looks truly are deceiving. He is a gorgeous guy with the most beautiful icy blue eyes I have ever seen…with a Godlike body I must add…but he's a jerk and a lying two-timing bastard and I'm just so ugh! _

_Just…why do I still like him…?_

I sighed and got out of the bathroom. I put on some clothes and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen to call my school and call in for an 'absence due to illness' but I see that my brother Ryan has taken care of that.

"Yes, Korina Anders will be absent today due to a cold she received last night. Probably staying out too long watching the kids she was babysitting last night. Yes…uh-huh…alright, thank you and have a great day!" Ryan laughed and put the phone back on its charger. "Hah, those suckers! What up baby sis?"

I smiled and gave my brother a hug. "I'm so sorry these past two weeks I have not spent time with you. Freshmen year sucks so far."

"Well for you I guess, the only freshman on Varsity Cheerleading, all in smart classes, and student body council president of your class I suppose?"

"Yeah…"

"Suck up"

"Loser face"

"So what's with ditching school today?"

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple. "I just had a rough night last night."

"I could tell, you slept with your clothes on. Better burn those off now." I laughed and smacked his arm.

"Kidding, kidding Kori! Geez, no need to be violent!"

"Well you deserved it. I think I'm going in late to school tomorrow also so yeah, whatever."

"Yeah, so anything you wanna do today?"

"Let's get me a new phone."

"Hah, yeah right, like the parentals would want that."

"No seriously, my phone is broken."

"That's exactly what you said about our cat so we could get a dog when you were seven years old."

"Well, how about I make sure you can never have kids if you don't get your stupid little butt in your car right now to get me a new phone?!"

"Okay, okay, spoiled rotten princess."

I smiled, my brother loved me. Well, at least more than Mandy. I'd thought that those two being the oldest, they'd be closer but actually it's me and him that are. While closing the door to the house, I looked at Ryan. I wonder why he didn't have a girlfriend yet, he's not ugly. He has the same hair color and skin complexion as Mandy, but my eyes but a less intense green. He's like an inch taller than Richard and a little less toned.

I got in the car and let him drive me to the cell phone store. We played karaoke in the car and had a good time just driving up there.

_Oh, how I missed Ryan.

* * *

_

_10 new text messages. Geez, it's not that surprising if I left for one day is it? Whatev- _

"Hey Kor, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat, want anything while I'm out?" Ryan called from outside my window. I glanced out and yelled no. "Alright, I'll be back whenever!"

I laughed inwardly and yelled back,

"GO GET LAID!" I busted out laughing and I heard some chuckles from him down below.

First text message:

**RR:** Hey where r u 2day? Are u sick? Or just a ditch day? W/e. Call me l8r.

**KA:** I'll just call you l8r. Details ovr fone. xoxo

Next message:

**GL**: Dudette, donde uh, where r u? K just checking in. Peace.

**KA**: Nice spn. Not feelin good 2ay-be back at skool by end of lunch/early 5th per. L8r.

Next:

**VS: **Hey lil' lady, hope ur feelin' fine

**KA: **Thanks Vic! I'm just tired and I'm feelin way better!

Next:

**JJ: **Eek! Fri. I'm going on a date with u know who! Be here 2moro 1st or 6th per. Pls!

**KA: **U got it babe! Be there 6th.

Next:

**RH: **Hey loser.

**RH**: R u here 2day?

**RH**: Phone dead b/c I just called.

**RH**: Or just ignoring me? Jk I know u luv me. Txt me l8r k? Bye.

**RH: **Btw, if u want, I'll call u l8r instead?

**KA:** Sick. I'll ttyl. Thanks 4 the concern. Call me around 10-ish tonite.

_Thank god only one more._

**RG**: Hey, whats up. Y didn't u answer my msg yesterday evening?

_Because I didn't want to. No…I was busy…with what Kori? Crying your eyes out? Oh, the classic…_

**KA: **My phone died sorry. Ttyl.

I flipped my phone closed and threw it onto my bed. Ahh, I should just take a nap. I haven't taken one since forever.

_Why couldn't I just tell him off…? Agh, I don't know. This sucks. Just I don't know…

* * *

_

Ryan dropped me off towards the end of lunch and sped off to who knows where. I went to my four classes to receive work I missed and once the bell rang, I went towards my first period class.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Mod?" he turned to me and smiled. It was better if he didn't.

"Why 'ello duckie! What brings you 'ere four periods late?" I hesitantly feigned a giggle and smiled a little.

"I was wondering if I had any work I missed today and yesterday and if I do, if you could possibly give it to me and I'd have it done by tomorrow?"

"Why yes, yes of course, um" he scratched his ketchup red hair, probably unwashed for days, and then looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "Why yes duckie, you have to make up an assignment from page one hundr-" he was cut off from a guy jogging past his classroom yelling 'MAD MOD!'.

"Why I oughtta," he put his fist up and started muttering to himself.

_That voice sounded a lot like…no, it couldn't be. Could it? No Kori, that's bad! Don't follow him! It'll just get you into trouble!_

I politely asked Mad Mod to email me with the assignments and he said he would. Now, decision making time- _To follow Richard, or go straight to 5__th_

I was going to kill myself later.

Everyone was in their classes and I walked around a little to find him. I kept going down the hall and was about to turn right but heard a locker slam to my left. I moved back a little but moved closer to the left corner wall.

"Dick, stop it! You already made me get like, ten detentions for me being late!" an annoyingly sick hearing, nails scraping on a chalkboard voice said.

"Well Babs, it's worth it isn't it?"

"Mm, yeah I suppose…" there wasn't that much talking after that. I took a deep breath and risked myself to peek around the corner.

I did. And it was weird. That 'Babs' girl is pretty much all over Richard. And he's hardly touching her! And they look a little bit _more than friends_. But if that's his girlfriend, why doesn't he hold her like he held me. They suddenly broke apart and Babs panted,

"Okay, I gotta go hun. I'll see you later!" I moved back really quickly and acted as if I was just getting to class. She bumped into to me and we both almost fell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Great. She's not that much of a bitch. I put on a fake smile,

"Oh no! I should be sorry! I was just wandering around and I should've been aware."

"No no no no no no, it's all my fault! But anyways, hope you are okay! I have to go, see you around sometimes…?"

"Korina." _Why did I say Korina? I hate being called that._

"Korina. Hi I'm Barbara, but everyone who's everyone calls me Babs! Nice kinda meeting you, bye!" and with that she sped off.

I sighed and walked straight ahead to my 5th period class. It wasn't long until I felt someone put their arm around my waist and pull me aside.

'Eep!' I squealed and looked to who's arm it was. Of course, who else?

"What Richard?" I snapped.

"You aren't even going to give me a hug hello?" I eyed him and gave him a small side hug.

"Now, about our date…" _The nerve of this guy! I just saw him sucking face to some other redhead chick!_

"Sorry Richard, I can't date you."

"Why not?"

"You have a girlfriend." I couldn't tell by his eyes since he had his sunglasses on but I could tell he was surprised since his mouth was agape.

"How did you, wait what? Who told you-"

"I know that Babs girl is-I just heard you two make out while I was on the other side of the freaking hallway. So yeah, I know that you don't care about me so we're not going on a date."

"But Kori!" before he could go on, our art teacher came out from the classroom.

"ANDERS! GRAYSON! GET YOUR TWO SORRY BUTTS IN THIS CLASSROOM! YOU ARE MISSING THE VIDEO OF HOW TO PICK THE RIGHT SHADE OF BLUE FOR YOU!"

We both practically ran in and took our seats. A couple of 'oooooohs' and 'those two must've been going at it' were heard throughout the classroom until our teacher shushed us.

_I think I'm going to take that offer I gave myself and kill myself later. _

_

* * *

_

So I think I'm going to marry Nick Jonas. Or maybe Joe. Possibly Kevin. Gosh, have you guys heard of them? The Jonas Brothers? Their definitely mainstream top hot pop music now, but they're still amazing squeals And I don't know if anyone cares, or even saw, but I saw the last few minutes of the KND grand finale. Yeah, don't you love channel surfing instead of doing laundry on days off? Anyways, I was pleased to know that my favorite couple-number 3 & 4 ended up married. I mean, even though they were old people, just the thought of it was pleasing since I thought they were a cute kid puppy love kind of couple...

Okay, sorry for my ramblings, next update will be within a week or two-depending on this stupid old computer. I plan to buy a laptop soon (:

**-xoxo**

**swt kisses x**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! FINALLY DONE with the first part (:

i will definitely be posting the rest of the first part each week for now ! hope you enjoy this and sorry for the wait

disclaimer: Dont own Teen Titans

Breakfast time during first period. Jinx was going to kill me later.

"Hey Mandy, who is Babs?" I asked taking a bite of my waffles. She was sitting at the table reading a magazine with her feet propped up. She didn't bother looking up.

"Some senior, she's like, a redhead version of Kitten but nicer."

_I hate Katrina Moth. She's the most desperate and sluttiest person I've ever met in my life. She was on my cheer team for about a week, until her belly ring almost got ripped off her body when her stunt group's flyer's string from her shorts caught on when she almost fell. _

_Then it was pretty obvious that aside from the stitching she got, she got a nose job from her doctor. Then slept with him so she could get half-off the price._

"But your friends with Kitten."

"Doesn't necessarily mean I like her. Babs is fine, but the name is totally lame. Me and Terra think it's stupid and sounds like a rabbit."

"Oh." I took another bite from my breakfast.

She glanced up from her magazine.

"Why the sudden interest in me and my friends?" I avoided her gaze.

"No reason."

"Psh, yeah right, now tell me, why did you ask me about Babs?"

"Because I met her yesterday and I thought she was one of your friends."

"Or because Kor caught her and Grayson sucking each other's faces off when she was walking slowly to her 5th period class." Ryan sat plopping down next to Mandy.

"RYAN!" "NO WAY?!" Mandy and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Ryan!" I groaned, "How'd you know? Wait, you don't know about Richard!"

"Shut-up baby, now Ryan, spill. Babs and Grayson? When did this happen? OH EHM GEE Babs is gonna hear it from me!"

Mandy left laughing and texting on her phone.

"What the hell Ry!" I threw Mandy's magazine at his head. Lucky for him I missed.

"What? Just because I'm in college doesn't mean that I don't talk to my friends from high school."

"Who told you?"

"The devil himself"

"Why?"

"Because he asked if you were mad at him."

"And?"

"And that's all he wanted to know. Then I asked why and he said that maybe because you saw him and Babs making out and you being a freshman thought it'd be gross."

_What the hell?_

"Anything else?"

"That's it."

"Okay…"

"Oh and I also knew because of how last night you were on the phone with Rachel practically screaming, 'Rachel, it was absolutely horrendous! They were making out like there was no tomorrow or something!'" I blushed deeply and just stared down on my almost-finished breakfast.

"So what's with you and caring so much? You and Grayson dating or something?"

I looked up and gave him a weird look. "Oh god no!"

"So why was it so horrendous?"

"Since when did you start caring about more than just my normal life?"

"Since it started with Grayson."

"What's so wrong with him?" He sighed. _Yes, I won!_

"Alright Kor, so you obviously don't know Dick Grayson." _Damn it, never mind._

"Uhh, he's in my 5th period class?"

"Besides that. I was one of his really good friends last year, and he is NOT the type of person you'd want to be involved with. He's cool and stuff and you may think he's the dreamiest guy ever. BUT there's more to that. He is such a work-a-holic guy! Right now, all he cares about is sports, sports, sports, being number 1 and making sure he's the 'Big Daddy' of JCHS. He slept with many girls and he breaks their hearts right after. He's cool for a guy friend, but for a boyfriend, it'll never last."

_I was torn apart inside_. I laughed and told my brother,

"Thanks, but I really don't have time to worry about Richard Grayson. He's kind of really annoying right now."

"That's good to hear. I mean, I know I joke around with you a lot, but the last thing I want to see is my favorite sister get hurt."

"Thanks Ry, I'm heading off to school." I gave him a hug and grabbed her bag.

"You don't need a ride?" he called.

"Nah, I'll just walk".

I checked my phone: 10:45. _Hmm, I'm probably in 3__rd__ period right about now…Jinx is definitely going to kill me. I'll probably make it there by the time lunch starts._

I watched how the cars sped by and how funny it'd be if I tried hitchhiking like Roy did that one time.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Roy! What are you doing?!" I yelled as he just suddenly walked away from me._

"_Kori! The walk is too long from your house just to get to Rachel's! I should've just taken my car." he whined._

"_It's freaking 8 blocks down! That's not THAT long"_

"_For you it isn't!"_

"_Roy Harper, what are you doing!" he was sticking his thumb up and was standing closely to the road. Mostly, all the cars that passed by him looked at him funny or just flipped him off. _

"_ROY! GET OFF THE ROAD! YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER THAN IT IS. WE ONLY HAVE LIKE FIVE MORE BLOCKS YOU RETARD!"_

"_No Kori! Someone is going to give us a ride and we'll be there quicker than us walking there to meet up with everyone!"_

"_Roy, it's almost the end of August,"_

"_BUT, it isn't!"_

"_Yeah but still, it's really, really hot and I want to go to Rache's pool."_

"_And you think I whine too much, psh Kor-HEY! Someone's coming! What did I tell ya Kori?"_

_The car pulled up next to Roy and rolled down the window. All we saw was a huge head of curly platinum blonde hair. The person inside was waiting while smacking their gum._

"_Hey baby, need a lift?" a deep voice asked. Roy looked back at me and gave me an 'I told ya so' smirk. He bent over and answered,_

"_Why actually, I dooo-ooh um, actually, I was just wondering if you knew where the closest gas station was at? I got lost with my GIRLfriend, yeah my GIRLfriend, and we needed to go buy some gas in a bottle and I thought looking like I need a ride so I can ask you but really, I think I'll just keep on walking. Thanks anyways" He walked away and quickly came back to me. I looked at him funny and the car was about to drive up again until it pulled up closer to where we were. I looked down and saw why Roy so suddenly changed his mind. _

_The person in the car wasn't a woman, but a man. He had on a huge platinum blonde curly wig, almost like an afro, and caked on TONS of make-up. The guy had a tight spandex shirt on and it looked like tight leather pants with platform shoes. _

"_Hey honey, if you ever need a lift, and when you break up with your girlfriend over there, give me a call. I'll be waiting." He winked, blew a kiss, threw something shimmery at Roy and then drove away. It was a business card shaped like a star that had a picture of him eating a cupcake. _

_I then realized how funny this was. I started cracking up and tears started coming out of my eyes._

"_Y-you g-go-got h-hit on b-by a DRAG QUEEN!" I kept laughing and he looked mad. He muttered something about hurrying up and walked faster._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Oh Roy, we had some pretty interesting times together._

I reached the school grounds right when the bell rang and watched how the students hurried to get to lunch. I walked through the gates and walked up the stairs until I caught a certain ebony-haired boy with a certain red-head latched onto his arm. They looked like they were headed towards the parking lot. I kept my gaze on them and felt the tears coming.

_I need to get over him. _

until next week

**xoxo; swt kisses x**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

happy 2 days belated 4th of july everyone!

disclaimer: i dont own TT

* * *

"I can't believe you'd do that to me

"I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

"What'd I do to you?!"

"You know EXACTLY what you did! Why would you say that you'd want to be with me but then go running around flirting with HER?!"

"She is JUST a friend of mine! Do you not get that or is your head too thick to understand?!"

"No, apparently my thick head doesn't get that because everyone thinks that it's YOU TWO going out, and NOT US! What is that?! I am your GIRLFRIEND! NOT HER! I don't care how many classes you have with her, I don't care if you only have one! Everyone has been telling me so many things and I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

The red-headed girl turned around and tried to make sure she wouldn't let the tears fall. She knew this relationship was too good to be true.

"Look, baby, I know you've been hurt before, but trust me! We've been through so much and look how far we've come! I want to be with you! And when I graduate a while from now, I'm sure that I'd still feel the same about you. I love you."

She turned around and looked at the guy whom she recently always turned to.

"That was the most unrealistic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"But it's the truth"

She walked over to him and he welcomed her with arms wide open. She returned the embrace and sniffled into his chest.

"How did all of this happen?"

"I don't know, but I promise it won't happen again"

"You mean so much to me; I just wanted to let you know that."

"I know, I love you baby."

They both pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. They faces got closer and they were about to kiss until they both heard,

"YO LOVEBIRDS! IT'S LUNCHTIME! QUIT GETTING' ALL LOVY WITH EACHOTHER AND LET'S GO EAT! WE GOTTA MAKE SURE WE ALL HAVE MEAT ON OUR TRAYS SO THE LITTLE GRASS STAIN CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

Victor Stone yelled from across the grass field. They both looked at each other and smiled. Roy took Kori's hand and they walked together towards the cafeteria.

After a small and slow walk, we finally reached the table. We were greeted with Karen, Rachel, Jinx, Wally, and Richard chatting with Victor. We took our seats next to each other and started talking with everyone at the table.

"So Dick, where's your chick today?" Roy asked while getting up. I looked up at Roy.

"Sick or something, I don't know." he replied. Roy laughed and turned to look at me.

"Baby, what do you want to eat for lunch today?"

"Want to get me a salad please?"

"You got it" I smiled as he pecked me on the cheek and left. This whole scene was watched by Richard. _What the hell is his problem? He's been doing this a lot lately. _I took notice and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer and be less weird for me." I hissed. He smirked.

"It's been forever since you've talked to me Korina."

"And if you recall, how many times have I told you never to call me that?"

"About twenty, but I love seeing how you get so riled up."

Karen, Rachel and Jinx all looked at each other and took bites of their food, trying to eavesdrop without being noticed. Wally and Vic took no note since they were trying to think up a way to get Gar to eat a little bit of meat.

"And how I'd love to see you get pushed off a cliff. Why are you talking to me?"

"Why are you with him?"

"I don't know, maybe because _I LIKE HIM?_" Richard glared at me. Roy came back right before he could say anything else. _Perfect timing._

"Thank you! Roy, you're such a sweetheart!" he smiled and once he sat I gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm, if I keep doing things like this will I get more kisses?"

"Mmhmm." He chuckled and we both leaned in for another kiss. Soon after he was engrossed with his food and left me to talk with my friends. Before I started up a conversation, I looked over to Richard and smirked. He looked like he was going to rip Roy's head off.

I met up with Rachel in the parking lot after school. She was going to give me a ride home and we both needed to catch up since we haven't been able to talk since Finals were about to come up.

We both sat down and buckled our seatbelts. She started the car and drove off.

"So, how's you and the carrot-top?" she asked me. I laughed.

"How's you and green machine?" She smiled.

"We're good. But really, what's going on with you?"

"Ehh, me and Harper got in a fight today."  
"Ouch, about that Donna Troy girl again? "

"Yeah, but he confessed his love once again and I guess he's now happy because I forgave him."

"But are you happy?" I looked out the window and paused for a second. _Was I really happy with Roy? Of course I am! We're just reliving summer again. I guess._

"Yeah, but it's like, I'm not in love with him like he claims to be with me."

"Well, at least you're happy. When you were obsessed with dickwad Dick, you were half miserable most of the time."  
"No Rache, that was you who was miserable."

"So you're saying you didn't hate him back then?" I looked over at her.

"Well no, I mean, I do now, but just. Ugh Rache, I don't know. Today, he talked to me for the first time and like, it was-"

"Really weird. Usually there's Babs at the table with us and just, if he's not making out with her right in front of your face, then he's sneaking glances at you. Trust me on this one; I've been watching the past couple of months now." I sighed.

"It's so gross that they do it RIGHT IN FRONT of me ya know? I mean, if anything they should just go in the janitor's closet." We both laughed and we reached my house.

"Thanks for the ride Rachel; I'll call you tonight alright?"

"Yeah, call me around seven thirty. Later Kor." She honked when she pulled out of my driveway and I waved at her good bye.

I walked inside and went straight to my room. Mandy mentioned something about pizza for dinner but I told her I didn't care. I sat at my desk and pulled out my math homework. I just started at the numbers and wanted to see if any answers would come to mind.

"Math Review. Things you learned in 8th grade and the beginning of the year before we move on to more advanced Geometry." I read the heading out loud. _What the heck, it's like, almost time for finals and we haven't moved on from the beginning of the year? Yeah, at this rate, I'm going to fail the finals._

**Problem One: A? G7 H8 K11 R18**

**What is A if RG – RH K – A? **

_Whoa, is it just me or are those Richard and Roy's initials? Hey are those mine too? Can today get any weirder?!_

I groaned and got up from my desk. _I need a nap._ I laid down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

**FLASHBACK**

_I avoided his gaze. This sucked sitting by him because I just told him we couldn't go on a date. I could feel his eyes just staring at me._

"_Why can't we go on our date Kori?" he whispered._

"_You know damn well why we can't Richard" I hissed back._

"_Because why? Actually, I don't know. And who told you about Babs?" I rolled my eyes. _

"_I'm glad I found out because if I didn't, I'd end being 'the other woman'" he scoffed._

"_You're a freshman. You're nowhere close to being a woman." I sharply turned my head and looked at him._

"_And you're nowhere close to not being an asshole. I can't believe I even liked you that much. I am disgusted with myself." _

"_That's so messed up Kori. Just because I like you too doesn't mean we can't do stuff."_

"_Well, how do I know I'm the only girl you like?"_

"_Well how about this, you're the only girl I've fallen hard for at first sight." I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_I might've believed that a week ago. Now I know that you're just a bunch of bullshit. Make sure you never talk to me ever again." He was about to say something back before I cut him off._

"_Ever, again Richard." He got up from his seat and asked if he could go to the nurse's office. Our art teacher gave him permission and he went back to our table to grab his stuff. Before he left he leaned down and I felt his hot breath on my ear. _

"_I don't care if I'm with Babs right now, she doesn't mean that much to me. If anything, you were the only girl I have let ride with me on my R-cycle. And I've had that bike for over 3 years now. You mean something to me Korina Anders. Someday deep down, you'll realize that you do have the same feelings for me as I do you. And I'll just be waiting." Before I could say anything else he was out the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

Right after that memory came another.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I love how we're spending time together again Kori," Roy told me. I smiled._

"_Yeah, it's pretty great since like, it's not awkward anymore since everything that's happened over summer and stuff." _

"_Remember the time when Rachel thought she was getting attacked by a shark at the beach? When really it was Gar playing a trick on her and had fake fangs and bit into her legs really hard?" We both started laughing._

"_Yeah! I remember that! Oh my gosh, good times." We both wiped a little bit of the tears from our eyes from laughing so hard._

"_So where are we going Harper?" I asked. We've been walking for a while now and it made me wonder why we didn't take his car._

"_Um, let's go to the skate park!" he exclaimed. _

"_What? Why? I don't skate! And you don't even have your board with you!" he scratched his head. _

"_Oh yeah huh? Well, let's just go, I have this new thing I want to show you." I rolled my eyes, geez; I've been hanging out with Rachel a lot that she's got me doing that. It wasn't long until we got there. All we saw were a bunch of skaters in the bowl doing tricks and landing them and it kind of looked cool since the sun was almost setting. _

"_Roy, hurry up and show me what you wanted to show me. I wanna head home soon." He nodded and yelled,_

"_HEY GUYS! SHOW HER NOW!" A lot of the skaters in the skate park went up and did tricks before landing a few feet ahead of us. Like nineteen or twenty guys popped up and just stood on their skateboards. All of a sudden, they each started to pull up their shirts. On their chests had a letter except for the last two, who had a question mark and then a happy face on the end. It spelled out 'WILL U GO OUT WITH ROY? ' I looked to my right and saw him smiling but blushing. I looked at all the skaters really quick before I looked back at Roy._

_I smiled really big and gave him a hug._

"_That was so sweet of you! Um, well, I guess it's pretty obvious but yes Roy Harper, I'll go out with you." He laughed and picked me up with hugging me._

"_YES! KORI ANDERS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just hugged me and held me in his arms. _

_This is so sweet, just, too bad it's not Richard's arms I'm in. Wait! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that! Wow. I had it bad. Hopefully that will change. _

"_Tomorrow, want to go out to breakfast?" I looked up and him and smiled a small smile._

"_Sure boyfriend, whatever you want." _

"_Well, I already got what I want." He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We left the skate park and headed towards my house._

**END FLASHBACK**

_Even then I thought of Richard. Gosh, why do I think about him so much?! _

I sighed and got up. Seven ten my clock said. _I'll eat dinner before I call Rachel._

I looked at a picture I had framed of me and Roy before I headed downstairs.

_You have a nice boyfriend; stop making things so hard on yourself by letting Richard get to you._

It just sucked because a _nice boyfriend_ didn't make me fall in love with him.

_But that doesn't mean I was ever in love with Richard, does it?_

eek! its always tough questioning your love towards someone..

**xoxo;**

**swt kisses x**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i dont own TT. **

-sorry this is a little late for a week, i was plotting out the rest of my outline for "**Forever Yours**" and new editing to "**Gone**".

alrighty, on with the show (;

oh, btw! dedication: **cartoonstar** (: You freaking rock!

* * *

Numero Ochenta-Nueve:

_Numero Ochenta-Nueve:_

_Como se dice 'I want to go shopping' en espanol?_

_A: Yo el shopping ir de me gusta._

_B: Yo me gusta ir de compras._

_C: Ir de compr-_

"Pssssst-Koooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jinx whispered to me from across the room. I looked up and gave her a questioning look.

"What's the answer to number two?!" I gave her a surprised look, but then it turned into a concerned scowl.

"You're only on number two?! We have no more than twenty minutes before the period is over in this class. And we all know he won't let us stay after to finish the test! Besides, stop thinking about Wally and maybe you'll be able to finish this test!" I hissed quietly to her.

"So that's why I'm asking you what-" a ruler slammed down on her desk making the whole class jump.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! Señorita Jenny, por favor no me dice que usted pregunta las repuestas de Señorita Kori allí." I giggled quietly and she stuttered.

"Uh, no, no! Uh no, Senor I mean, Maestro que es numero uno! I would never, uh yo no es thinko a cheating on…ugh okay, Maestro, I would never think of cheating! I was just wondering what flavor Kori's lip gloss was because I have a date right after school and I wanted to borrow it." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Es esto verdad Señorita Kori?" I nodded.

"Lo Siento mucho a Maestro pero esto ha estado molestando Jenny todo el día. Dígala por favor yo solo tengo el brillo de labio de fresas. Gracias." He proceeded to tell Jinx everything I said and he brushed it off. She whispered to me one more time and put two thumbs up. Then she mouthed what the answer to number two was. I rolled my eyes and put my hand so it looked like the letter 'C'. Gosh, Wally sure does have Jinx head over heels.

I waited for Jinx outside the Spanish room since our Spanish teacher spared her five more minutes to finish the test-or really just Jinx making zigzags on her answer sheet. I was texting Roy about our plans tomorrow after school until another text message interrupted our conversation.

**RG: **_Hey we need 2 talk._

I hesitated for a second before texting back.

**KA:** _Abt wat Grayson?_  
**RG:** _U and me_.

**KA**: _How about this-there is no u and me. There is a u and Babs, a me and Roy, but no u and me_.

**RG:** _Then can't we just talk as friends?_

**KA:** _We never were. _

**RG:** _Ya, until u became psycho bitch on me and stopped talking 2 me._

**KA:** _I had a legitimate reason to._

**RG:** _20 minutes the parking lot. Meet me there_.

**KA:** _Why? So u can have 20 min. to bang Babs?_

**RG:** _Fine rite now._

**KA:** _Sry, I can't I'm waiting 4 Jinx._

**RG:** _Then I'll meet u in ur Spanish class._

**KA:** _Ok, 20 min geez. I'll meet u in ur car._

**RG:** _Can't wait._

**KA:** _Fu._

**RG**: _Not in broad daylight, love._

**KA:** _Keep it up and u'll be by urself in 20 min._

**RG:** _Take a joke Kor. See u l8r._

I groaned and slammed my phone shut. I got a new text message.

**RH:** _Babe, change of plans, how about 2moro nite? Mom wants me to help her out with some stuff._

**KA:** _W/e floats ur boat. Text me l8r. xoxo._

**RH:** _Thanx! Ur the best GF eva! Love ya tons!_

I sent him a smily face and closed my phone. Jinx finally came out and took a deep breath.

"Cool, now let's go. I need to meet Wally in the front of the school."

"Alright." She smiled and linked arms with me. Then she started to skip. _So this is how Rache feels when I'm happily bursting like a bubble._ I laughed and started to skip with her.

* * *

Freshmen year is almost over.

Richard was sitting in his car waiting for me. The song "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional was playing on his radio. I opened the passenger's door and sat in the seat. I turned off the radio and turned to look at him.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about Richard?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I miss you."

"Cut the bs, what do we need to talk about?" he sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"He's not good enough for you." I stared at him blankly. "Harper, he's not good enough for you. He doesn't treat you the way you should be." I continued to stare at him. _Who the hell does he think he is telling me who's good enough for me or not?_ I felt my anger flare.

"What do you care Grayson? How would you know if someone's good enough for me or not?"

"Because I just do Kori. He doesn't deserve you, he's just playing you, he doesn't care about you-" I cut him off

"What, like you do?"

"Kori-"

"No Richard! Listen to me, if you cared about me, I wouldn't have had to hide my emotions all year for you. If you cared about me, you'd know that as much as I hated you, I still liked you. When Roy first asked me out, the first thought was about you! All you cared about this year was your stupid sports and your stupid girlfriend! If you cared, we'd be the ones together, not you and her." I avoided his gaze and looked at my feet. _Great, the one thing I didn't want to do, I did. I told him how I felt._

"Kori," he said softly. He reached out and brushed a hair back behind my ear. "everything I said that day when I left was true. I don't care about Babs so much-it was you who I fell for when I first saw you." He used his finger to move my head up to look at him. "And even though I was with someone else, I thought about how I wanted to be with you. It just sucks because now when I realize it, I'm about to graduate." I tried to deny everything he just said, but his words already fooled me. I fell for it-hard.

"Oh Richard, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to be so mean to you, it just hurt so bad when I found out and it just mislead me to think you just didn't care about me-and you're a senior and I'm a freshman and it was turning out to be just like what everyone would tell me and just, I never meant for it to go this far. It was just bothered me so much that-" his lips cut off my babbling. He leaned over and kissed me! And I kissed him back. It was one of the sweetest moments I would remember. It was a sweet kiss and when we felt like we needed air, he leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Korina Anders, I will always care for you."

"You promise?"

"I swear, I promise." I smiled brightly at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

He dropped me off and I blew a kiss at him before going inside my house. He smiled and drove away. I closed the door, only to be greeted by Babs. And Kitten. Waiting for my sister on the couch. Babs suddenly lightened up when she saw me and came over to give me a hug. Kitten just smiled fakely to acknowledge I was there. I patted Babs on the back while she squeezed me tightly.

_What the hell…_

She pushed back and held me by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry Kori!" I tilted my head. _Sorry about what? _"I hope me and Dick making out right there in front of you all those times didn't scar you! I know you two are close like as if you two were siblings, so I must imagine you'd be embarrassed by that! I hope you've talked to Dick for his apologies too! He's been beating himself up for it every time we get the chance to talk about it!"

"Uh, no problem…?" _So he did care… how sweet!_

"Are you sure, if you need any help, _you know about experience_, or just want to talk, feel free to call me alright?"

"Sure Babs, thanks."

I quickly left the room and headed upstairs. I replayed the conversation Richard and I had over and over again in my head. I took out my phone and texted Rachel.

**KA: **_u won't believe wat happened with me and Richard! Details when you call me l8r!_

I closed my phone and laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

_Maybe this year will finish with a happy ending after all._

hmm, i'm feeling kinda lonely about this story, please review? (:

hmm happy endings? we'll see. oh, ps. sorry if my spanish sucks. hehe

**xoxo;**

**-swt kisses x**

* * *


End file.
